


The out of character me

by OrdinaryBee



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryBee/pseuds/OrdinaryBee
Summary: So, this is placed after Mei got back home. Just some random thoughts I had in my head.This whole writing stuff is still new to me but I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Aihara Mei/Aihara Yuzu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	1. She looks so lovely

I just stood there, unable to move an inch of my body, looking at those loving lime eyes smiling at me, loving me, undeniably, more than I deserved. She was bright, shining like a massive supernova, exploding with all the passion and love she had for me. And then, there was me, loving all of her with everything I was, but not being able to express it. Not because of any physical implication, simply because I didn’t know HOW to love her back. And I knew a simple “I love you” wouldn’t be able to convey exactly what I felt for that astonishing human being, my greatest reason to live.

“Mei?” Yuzu asked me, looking confused. That took me out of my train of thoughts, and I hummed at her, startled. “Is everything alright? You’ve been standing there for five minutes looking at me, _grinning._ ” She chuckled, emphasising that last word, cocking her eyebrow and giving me a knowing look afterwards.

“Yes Yuzu, everything is fine, I was just thinking” I said, while recollecting myself.

“Thinking about me?” Her eyes shone so bright in that moment.

“Perhaps” I said, with not much enthusiasm, trying to sound as calm as I could. Yuzu, on the other hand, tried to hide her face with her hands.

After a few seconds she, smiling at me while bending a bit and moving her head to look me in the eyes, with her hands in her back, asked “Happy to be back home?”.

I smiled at her, relaxing all my body as I said, “Yes Yuzu, I’m home”.

“Welcome back, Mei” she said with a gentle smile.

Then, in my most out of character moment that also surprised Yuzu, I tossed my arms around her neck, as she blushed, her face turning into a shade of crimson I’ve never seen in her. “Thank you for saving me, Yuzu.”

“Whoa Mei!” Yuzu squeaked; I knew she was at loss of words. “M-Mei!” she tried to continue “You can’t do that! I wasn’t prepared for that!” she whined, as she put her hands in my waist moving us closer. “But damn Mei! I didn’t know you wanted me this much!” she winked at me.

“It’s not even a bit of how much I want you, though” I sighed to myself, but unfortunately not quietly enough.

“I heard that Mei.” Yuzu grinned at me, blushing. I instantly took my arms of her neck. “Don’t tell me that it was what you were thinking about a few moments ago?” I tried to look away. “Hey, Mei, don’t worry about that, I know just how much you love me.” She said, making her trademark grin and peace sign.

“Can we move? We’ve been staying on the hallway for too long.” I tried to hide my massive blush from her, avoiding the topic.

“Yeah, sure. I’m sure you miss our room.”

_Our room, I’m glad she still thinks about it as ours._

Yuzu followed me, apparently not noticing my change of topic nor my red toned face. “Oh, by the way, Mama said she won’t be able to make it here today. I wasn’t really expecting Papa and her to go to a trip together so suddenly.” She added. “I guess it will be just the two of us for a while” She turned red the moment she said those words.

_That’s so like her, to be embarrassed about her own statements._

“I don’t mean anything weird by that! I mean, well, I don’t know, uhmm, we will do what you want don’t mind me” she waved in front of me, trying to hide her face, looking so lovely.

“Yes, I’m a bit sad Mother isn’t here, I’d really like to see her, but we will have plenty of time to catch up when she arrives. I’m here to stay.” I said, trying to avoid the embarrassing statement Yuzu just spoke.

“Thank you, Mei”, Yuzu was looking lovingly at me for some reason, I did not really understand why. Tears were forming in her eyes. _Why is she crying, what have I done wrong?_ I started to think about every word I said until this point. And then it hit me.

“Yuzu” my palm cupped her now wet cheek. “I’m so sorry I left you” tears were also falling from my eyes. I knew that just saying I was sorry wasn’t enough to make myself guiltfree from leaving her with just a letter.

“No, Mei. Don’t apologise. I’m not crying because I’m sad. It just hit me that you said you wouldn’t leave, that you don’t want to leave. I missed you so much” She started to wipe her tears while laughing a little.

Involuntarily, the second time it happened in just a few minutes, I placed my lips on hers, tears falling from my eyes. Her lips received mine and kissed back with so much passion and so much longing. _I don’t deserve this much love; God I love this girl so much._ Her lips parted as I brushed my tongue on her lower lip, our hands starting to search each other’s bodies.

Yuzu’s hands were trembling a bit, it seemed like she didn’t know if she could touch me like she wanted to. So, I grabbed her hands, interlocking our fingers. She moaned into my mouth and I moaned into hers. I felt so loved in that moment. I wanted to stay in that moment, forever and ever. “Yuzu” the tears were still marked in my no crimson cheeks. “Yuzu, I’m yours.”

“I’m yours too, Mei.” Yuzu smiled gently at me, our lips still close to each other, our foreheads together.

*Growl* “I’m sorry, I-”

“No problem, Mei, I’m also hungry.” Yuzu laughed while I tried to hide my embarrassment. _Great Mei, you just ruined your moment with your stupid stomach._

“Hey Mei, I made some curry, I can heat it real fast, lets go to the kitchen so we can finally eat” Yuzu took my hand, confidently, and walked me to the kitchen. I didn’t mind that she was almost dragging me there like I didn’t know where the kitchen was. _I never want to let go of this hand._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm working on a continuation, I will try to update asap


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a talk and things might get a bit steamy.

While the food was heating, we set the table. At first Yuzu didn’t want me to help, but I told her I felt useless if I was just looking at her doing all the work, so she accepted my helping hand. Whenever I looked at her, she was looking back at me, we would gently smile at each other and continue to do what we were doing. I almost dropped a glass when it first happened, and we laugh together. _it feels so good to be back home, to be back to her_.

As we ate our dinner, which I can say tasted as I remembered, we spoke about what we did that day at school, what we ate for lunch, such trivial things that, despite being trifling, made my heart flutter and a smile appear in my face.

Yuzu was also smiling at me. But at the same time, I also felt she had something else she wanted to say. I would never dare to ask her what it was, since I pretty much knew what she wanted to ask me.

We finished dinner, and as I started to grab the plates to clean up the kitchen Yuzu spoke.

“Mei, you don’t have to clean-up, go take a bath and I will do this on my own.”

“No, Yuzu. I clean and you take a bath.” I said, in my student council president voice.

“But Mei!” Yuzu whined “I want you to relax, go take a bath and I clean.”

“Okay, here’s the deal: we both clean-up and then we go take a bath.” I said that without really thinking and it was only when I looked at her face that a realised. She was as red as a tomato. _Mei, what the hell have you said?_

After a few tense seconds, Yuzu finally spoke, shyly and while fidgeting “If that’s what you want to, I don’t really mind. I-I’m actually thrilled to take a bath with you.”

“Oh, okay then. Then let’s clean up. It’s already 10 p.m. it should be better if we, indeed take a bath together to save time.” I tried to say it bluntly, but my voice came out as a nervous excuse.

“Yeah, right?” Yuzu almost yelled, trying to laugh it out.

While we were cleaning up, I felt Yuzu gazing a lot at me. I’m not one to talk since I looked at her even more than she did.

“Yuzu, you wanted to say something during dinner, right?” I said it without thinking _Wow Mei, you are on fire today, always speaking before you think. It’s like the fourth time today no? A bit out of yourself aren’t you today?_

“What? What are you talking about? There was absolutely, positively, definitely nothing else I wanted to talk to you about.” She rambled.

I put down the plate I was cleaning and sighed “Yuzu, I know I’m in no position to want anything but-”

“Mei, you ARE in every position to want something. Mei you can’t live your life always saying you don’t deserve to choose what you want. Please.” Yuzu pleaded.

“Thank you, I know that. That’s why I’m here with you. Because you came for me, and then I was able to open my eyes to the truth that I was always trying to conceal within myself. That you are in the path I wanted to live in my life. But let me finish what I was saying” I blurted it all out. “Yuzu, can we please not hide anything from each other?”

“Mei, I’m not hiding anything. I mean, it’s not like I’m trying to, you know?”

“Yuzu, you don’t feel comfortable with touching me, right?” I said, my eyes down.

“WHAT?” She yelled surprised at what I said. “Mei, it’s not like I don’t feel comfortable in touching you, but I don’t want to, you know, cross lines I shouldn’t be and end up hurting you or something.”

“How would you be hurting me, by touching me? I am your girlfriend.” That last part was a bit quieter, but it still managed to come out of my mouth.

Yuzu blushed even more. “I didn’t know if we were still at the point where we left or if you wanted to restart, you know, Mei.” She was covering her face with her arms.

“To be honest I also don’t know where we are at, but I still want to be your girlfriend. I’m done with hiding what I feel for you. And you also told our friends and family about our relationship so there really isn’t no need to hide. But if you want, we could restart our relationship” I blurted out again.

“I also want to be your girlfriend, and I want to touch you. I don’t want to make the same mistakes I made the first time.” I had a hint she was thinking about that Christmas but let’s not talk about that right now.

“Aihara Yuzu, do you promise to tell me all of your feelings and all your fears from now on and to the end of my days?” I said, determined. _Did it sound like I proposed to her or something? What is wrong with me?_

Yuzu held my hand and looked me in the eyes. “I do. But only if you, Aihara Mei, promise to do the same and to always tell me what you _really_ want.”

“Yuzu, your hand is wet. Please clean it up first.” I tried to say it in my presidential voice.

“Wha- sorry Mei” Yuzu panicked.

“See? I can say what I’m feeling and what I want” I cocked an eyebrow to her and smirked.

“Aihara Mei, I never thought of you as a joker!” Yuzu laughed. “Hey, let’s finish cleaning this up so we can take a bath okay?”

There weren’t many dishes left to clean so in a few minutes we were already heading to the bathroom.

“I know it is not the first time seeing each other like this but you are so pretty Mei. Since the first time we bathe together I always thought you’d feel so soft to touch.” Yuzu said, kind of daydreaming while taking her clothes off.

“I also found you pretty back then, despite what I did to you. I’m sorry for what I did.” I said, looking down.

“Hey Mei, there is nothing to feel sorry for! Now let’s take a bath. May I wash your hair and back?” Yuzu grinned.

“Of course, but I will wash yours, too.” I agreed.

So we started taking a bath. Yuzu was gentle while washing my hair. I felt like I was in the clouds, being washed by an angel. _Well, she IS my angel indeed._ I was so relaxed that I involuntarily moaned when she applied a little more pressure to my skull. We both blushed in that moment.

“Looks like someone likes it with a little bit of force ahah.” Yuzu tried to make it sound sexual, so I paid back “Looks like someone is looking forward to her turn.” I smirked. Yuzu shyly chuckled when she heard that.

“So, now to the back!” Yuzu tried to sound like it was no big deal to her.

“You don’t have to announce it, Yuzu.” I laughed and added “Do you always announce what you are about to do to someone.” I said, as I turned around to look at her, smirking.

Yuzu almost fell on her butt in that moment, but I was fast enough to catch her. It was a big mistake as we both fell on each other.

“Are you okay Yuzu? I’m sorry I shouldn’t have turned around so sudden-” Then I noticed my right hand was in her right breast. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to touch you like this, sorry I-”

“I’m okay Mei. Also, I don’t really mind the hand.” She smirked at me, like a little devil. She sliped her arms around my back. “I _really_ don’t mind it at all, so you can put it back if you want to.” She cocked her eyebrow.

_Oh, so this is what she wants. Well, I can’t say I don’t want it to, and her boob felt amazing in my hand._

I was almost going for a kiss, but I said, “We should finish our bath first, I don’t want any of us catching a cold.”

“Oh Meeeeiii, you’re no fuuun.” Yuzu whined. “But okay, I get it, let me wash your back then.”

And then I was washing the beautiful long golden hair of hers that I love so much. It was relaxing washing her hair, as much as it was when she was washing mine. She blissfully moaned when I applied a little pressure in her scalp with my thumbs.

All of a sudden, I found myself kissing her neck. I don’t know what went through my head to do that, but the feeling of her soft skin on my lips made an electric shockwave go down my spine. Yuzu moaned, _loudly_ and I found my hands latching to her sides, going up and down as I made a trail of kisses from her net to her shoulders and back.

“Oh Mei, kiss me more.” Yuzu had her head tilted so she could whisper to my ears. MY WEAKEST SPOT. _How can I refuse this plead? I know we should hurry up taking the bath, but I don’t know if I can control myself._

I adjusted myself so I could reach her lips, the lips I tried so hard to escape from, because I knew if I fell in those lips again I would never be able to let them go.

I kissed her, it wasn’t a gentle kiss, but it also wasn’t a forceful one. It had the right amount of love and passion. The desire I had for that girl only grew throughout the times we were apart. _I love Yuzu, I love her so so much._

I couldn’t stop my hands from trying to touch all her body at once. Well I was trying to avoid _some_ parts. I still had some restraint in myself. _Still_ , that is the keyword.

Yuzu’s hands, on the other hand, were grabbing my head, her fingers going through my wet raven hair in such sensual way that we were both moaning to each other’s mouths.

Our mouths parted for a split second, we needed to catch our breath. We were both gasping, looking deeply into each other’s eyes, not really knowing what our bodies were doing. _But it feels so good._

“Mei, I love you.” Yuzu said, still panting. “We should finish our bath though.”

I was shocked. It surprised me because I wasn’t the rational one this time. _Wow, Yuzu never ceases to amaze me. She grew so much in this time we were apart._

“Okay, you are right. Never thought you’d be the rational one here, Yuzu.” I said, no malevolence in my words.

“Shocking, I know. But you’ve said it before. We need to finish the bath quickly or we’ll catch a cold.” Yuzu said with the eyes of an innocent girl, teasing me.

_Just wait and see what I will do once we finish this, my little devil._ I smirked at her while thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

We were able to control ourselves to finish the bath as quick as possible. I admit it was really hard to restrain myself from touching Yuzu or kissing her, I mean, she’s just so gorgeous and not just that, I’m in love with her, and I missed her so much.

We still managed to make plans for the following day. We were going shopping, we needed to buy more food and Yuzu wanted to buy some books since she was now _a student in the top 20 at the Aihara Academy._ Seeing her grow like this made me really proud of knowing her.

I dressed my nightgown as fast as I could. I could not stand even one more minute without hugging her or kissing her.

“Hey Mei.” Yuzu suddenly said.

“Y-Yes, Yuzu?” I was a bit surprised she addressed me so unexpectedly.

“You can go to our bedroom; I still have to brush my teeth and take care of something.” Yuzu said it calmly, but I noticed a little blush in her cheeks.

“Oh, okay, no problem.” I picked up my necklace and the silver ring dangled on my chest.

“I never took it of either.” Yuzu smiled at me, showing hers.

I smiled at her. “I guess we couldn’t not think about each other.” I answered quietly enough, while leaving the bathroom.

When I got to the bedroom, I finally properly looked at it. It was all the same, except it was missing my things. Yuzu did not occupy a single spot from the space that belonged to my possessions. I also noticed how many books did now fill Yuzu’s side of the shelf. _She really is doing her best in her studies; we might go to the same college if she keeps improving._ I blushed at the thought of going together to college, _I guess I have a maiden’s heart now._

I started inspecting the shelf, and then I looked at the side of my bed and my heart began to beat so fast.

“Kumagoro!” I ran to him as fast as I could. “I missed you so much!” I hugged him so hard. _What is wrong with me? Speaking to my teddy bear out loud, thank god Yuzu is in the bathroom._

“I guess I’m not the one you missed the most.” Yuzu said, pouting at first and then laughing. “I guess he really missed you too. You are the best hugger in the family.”

I blushed, hard. After a brief moment I said “Well, of course I miss him, he doesn’t try to get away from me when I hug him, and he is really handso-.” In that moment I looked at her and I just froze.

“What were you saying babe?” Yuzu smirked at me, dressed in a really revealing nightgown.

“I was saying Kumagoro is very handsome.” I managed to answer in a neutral tone.

“Oh that’s right, he really is. Must be the second prettiest thing in this room.” She gazed at me passionately.

I walked to her, leaving Kumagoro in the chair next to the desk, my eyes never leaving hers. “Who’s first then?” We were now facing each other, a few centimetres apart.

“Try to guess, pretty girl.” Yuzu had a smile that could match Matsuri’s from how devilish it looked. It was like she was trying to play a mind game with me. _So this is what you want? I’ll play as dirty as you then, pretty girl._

I worn the sweetest face I could in that moment. “But Yuzu, I thought we promised to share what we were feeling.”

Her mask fell, she couldn’t do that for too long. “I’m sorry Mei. It’s you, you are the prettiest.” She started to rumble waving her hands a lot. It was my turn to smirk.

“Check-mate. But to me, you are the prettiest here.” And I kissed her, a simple peck.

“Meeeeeeeei! That’s not fair! I used all my powers to seduce you and you made fun of me!” Yuzu whined. “I even wore this cute and sexy nightgown!”

“I did not make fun of you; I just used my tricks against yours. And that is indeed a sexy attire.” I cocked my eyebrow.

She blushed a bit and smirked. “Thanks babe, wanna see it closer?” She pulled me like a gravitational force. “Or do you wanna see it off?”

“Oh _babe_ I will take my sweet time looking at the goddess in front of me.” _Oh god, that sounded so corny._

“Meeiii! You’re making me blush! I can’t handle it.” Yuzu hid her face burying it in my neck.

_I know you can’t, that’s why I said it. Not that I was lying though._

“Mei, I love you so much.” She whispered and then added “You’re being corny though.” She laughed.

“I’m just trying to match with you.” I smirked at her, but then added in a more serious tone. “And I don’t want you to think that I’m the stone-cold bitch you thought I was when we met. I want to make sure that you feel loved, Yuzu.”

“Well, not stone-cold bitch Aihara Mei, I’m glad that you want me to feel like that and I also want you to feel like that, but can we move? Mama and Dad aren’t here but it still feels awkward to be dressed like this and with the door open.

“Sure.” I pulled her to me and closing the door with a foot. “Where do you want to go now?”

“You can take me anywhere you want, as long as I’m with you.” She said, lovingly and giving me a soft peck on the lips.

“Yuzu, you really do say corny stuff.” I kissed her back and we moved to the bed.

“And you are being pretty assertive, missed the bed to much?”

“Yes, and the company I had also.” _I will just ignore the assertive part._

We laid there, embracing each other. Our eyes were locked, looking deep into the other’s soul. I was so at peace, looking into her, my ray of sunshine. Yuzu broke this moment, leaning to a kiss. It just felt so right, a tear fell from my eyes as I held her closer and kissed her back. The kiss was filled with emotion and I also felt her tears on my cheeks.

“Yuzu, you’re the one I missed the most. Even your excessively warm body. It was hard not having you by my side when I was in bed. Those were probably the moments I thought about you the most. In the rest of the day I could just find some papers to work with to keep my mind busy, but not when I was in bed.” I was still crying a bit, but I was able to calmly say it to her, looking into her eyes, making sure that everything was being understood.

“I know how you feel Mei. I even managed to get into the top 20 in our school. And you know how lazy I am when it gets to study. Well, not anymore, now I kind of enjoy studying. When I was studying, I didn’t have time to think about sad things, so I totally get how you feel.” She smiled at me. “Now come here!”

Suddenly my face was buried deep into her boobs. They were not big, but they were pretty soft.

“Yuzu? Why is my face on your boobs?”

“Don’t you feel better now?” She said, snuggling more.

“I suppose I don’t feel bad like this but it’s hard to breathe, you know?” I managed to look up and saw her staring back at me with a tender smile.

“Yeah, I guess it wouldn’t be easy. Hey Mei, I know I look super sexy and all today, but can we just stay like this until we fall asleep? It feels really good just to be here laying in bed embracing you.” Yuzu was stroking my hair with one hand and holding me close with the other, it was so nice and I was feeling like I’d fall asleep at any second now.

I don’t really remember much but I heard a “Goodnight Mei, I love you. Welcome back.” So, I mumbled a “I love you, Yuzu. _Tadaima_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a bit longer to write this one, lots of work to do, didn't have time or the imagination to write sooner. Hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't know how many chapters this will have, I'm still figuring out my writing style and how to write some scenes. I'm not english and I hope to increase my vocabulary throughout this work!
> 
> I started to write because I felt bored during this quarentine.


End file.
